The Other Mika
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: After winning the war, Yuu, Mika and the Shinoa squad are given a chance to live a new life. At first everything is perfect until Yuu discovers a strange random door in their apartment, there are bricks behind the door. At night Yuu is drawn to the door to discover a new world where everything is better. When the other Mika wants to keep him, will Yuu make the right choice?
1. New Home

**Title:** The Other Mika

 **Genre:** romance and horror

 **Pairing:** Yuu X Mika

Hi guys, this is the first chapter to my The Other Mika story. If any of you know and are fans of the movie _Coraline_ then you'll enjoy this story. This is actually the very first Seraph of the End fanfic that I started on, but The Tale of Everlasting Love managed to be done first before I could finish this chapter. I will say things will start being perfect in this chapter, so the next one is when they will discover the door since she didn't discover it until the second day at her new home. So the real plot won't start until next chapter, but I do not own _Coraline._ So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **New Home**

It's been a few months since the last battle against the vampires. Everyone had fought hard against their immortal fanged enemies. At one point everything seemed lost for Yuu, his team and the Moon Demon Company, however Mika had made a sudden appearance on the battlefield. At first the company had thought he was still the enemy when Yuu had welcomed his childhood friend and member of his family to the fight with Shinoa, Yoichi, Mitsuba, Kimizuki and even Guren accepting his help.

Thanks to the extra and much needed help from Mika, the vampires had been forced into retreat by their queen, Krul, who was not going to accept any harm to come to her pet Mika. Unlike many of the other vampires, Ferid could clearly see his queen's reasoning, and could also sense that another reason is that Mika did not want to lose Yuu. So Ferid surprised his fellow vampire nobles by repeating Krul's order and every last immortal being were gone within five minutes.

With the vampires gone and victory theirs, Guran came up to Yuu, Mika and his team, not only to congratulate them for achieving victory, but to inform them that they'll be relieved from the Moon Demon Company for a while, living in some apartments that the company had built for their reward for winning the war for the human race. To know that they will be staying someplace new, the team could only get excited about this new break with Shinoa and Mitsuba holding hands as they jump around in excitement, while Yoichi and Kimizuki share smiles.

His teammates looking forward to this break, Yuu and Mika, happen to be holding hands, could only smile at each other. "This break will be nice." Yuu says.

"I agree. It'll be nice to relax for a while after fighting in this war."

Leaning closer so their foreheads touch, Yuu whispers, "I'm glad you came when you did. We would have been done for if you never arrived."

Leaning closer to him, Mika whispers back, "I'm just glad nothing had happened to you."

"Now then," Guran announces, catching everyone in the squad's attention, "all of you come with me. I'll take you to where you shall be living now." With that, Guran leads the squad to a military van where he'll use to drive them to their new home as their reward for achieving a great victory for mankind. Once everyone had settled in the back of the van, Guren took to the driver's seat, started the engine and was soon driving down the road.

At first everyone rode in silence with Shinoa and Mitsuba looking out one of the windows to watch the ruined city and whatever is left of nature pass by them, Yoichi and Kimizuki polishing their weapons, and Yuu and Mika just sitting next to each other, hands intertwined. Then Mika suddenly felt a rush of need from his Thirst, which Yuu immediately sensed. "You ok, Mika?"

With the need simmered down a bit, Mika faces the most important person to him with a gentle smile, "Yeah, just a rush from the Thirst, but I'll be fine for a few hours."

Holding Mika against him with his head resting on his chest with one hand gently run through a few light blond strands of hair, Yuu whispers, "After we get settled into our new home, I'll help you quench your Thirst. But for now, just rest for a while, I'll let you know when we get there."

Realizing that he is a bit tired, Mika closes his eyes, settling against Yuu with him leaning his back against the wall of the van and he too fell asleep with his arms around Mika, causing the girls to sigh dreamily at the pair and the guys smile at how peaceful they appeared. Then it wasn't long until the others had fallen asleep in the back of the van.

An hour or so later, Guren pulls into the driveway of a house, takes the van out of gear and calls to the back, "Hey sleepy heads, time to wake up."

First he could hear groans before hearing Mitsuba saying with that nasty attitude of her's, "What is it, Guren?"

"We're there."

To hear they have finally arrived, the squad scrambled out quickly like meerkats, Yuu helping Mika out since he needs to quench his Thirst. Once they had joined the others, Yuu and Mika are just as in surprise and awe at the sight of the silver house with white windows, soft grey with a hint of red shutters, black stone staircases that lead down to the basement and up to the attic. "We had discovered this place that had been abandoned. So I had a few men renovate and remodel it so it is residential apartments with electricity, heating, air conditioning, and running water. So the girls will be in the basement, Yoichi and Kimizuki will have the attic, leaving the main part of the house to you and Mika, Yuu.

"This place is almost right in between Shinjuku and Shibuya, so you all should be able to find places to shop and work, no matter which city."

The squad is just speechless that they are now going to have a normal life for a while, having a break from the Moon Demon Company. Since there aren't anymore words coming from them, Guren just nods. That is all they need. With that, the girls make a run for the basement, Yoichi and Kimizuki make their way up to the attic, leaving Yuu to help Mika get inside. Giving their silent thanks to the colonial, Yuu and Mika approach the house, the house keys in Yuu's other hand, he unlocks the front door and as the two enter, they are just totally amazed at how everything appears.

However, as much as they want to check everything out, the pair decide to wait to explore until tomorrow. Making their way to the stairs, Yuu makes sure that Mika will be ok going up, which earned him a single nod. Taking it slowly, the two go up the stairs and make their way to a bedroom that is just big enough to be the master bedroom. The room felt very welcoming with soft blue carpet, walls painted silver, a ceiling fan that appear to be like big leaves are fluttering down on an autumn day, a black marble wardrobe set in one corner, a black four poster bed with soft grey sheets and pillowcases, light brown comforter, and two black marble night stands with both having two lamps.

Helping Mika over to the bed, the vampire lays down with Yuu soon joining him. Switching so Mika tops Yuu, with the top part of his uniform open so his neck is exposed, Mika hesitates for a moment as he locks his Ruby eyes onto his Emerald pair. "Are you sure, Yuu-chan? I don't want to end up hurting you."

Caressing the side of his face with one hand, Yuu gives him a smile. Gently stroking his cheek, Mika leans down to Yuu's neck, kissing his target gently before piercing his skin to start drinking his blood. With Mika taking in sips of his blood, Yuu holds him close with one arm around his waist and the other hand running through the vampire's golden blonde strands.

His thirst satisfied, Mika removes his fangs from Yuu's neck with Yuu wiping away any blood that remains on his lips. After that gesture, Yuu and Mika lock their gazes onto each other, both in total loss of words as Mika gently touch the bite marks with Yuu cupping his face in both hands. Before any of them could say anything, Yuu pulls Mika's face closer to his, causing their lips to collide together. At first Mika is surprised, but then he settled into it, kissing Yuu back.

Breaking their first kiss so they could catch their breath, Ruby eyes gaze into Emerald with Yuu moving his hands so they were on Mika's chest and the vampire wrap one arm around his waist while his free hand caress Yuu's face. "Yuu-chan," Mika started softly as he gently stroke the side of his face, "I believe it's time I tell you this. Ever since we first met, I knew you were different from the other Hyakuya orphans. You were the one person I had always wanted to be close to. Then during our separation for four years, there never was even a second that I didn't think of you.

"When we were reunited, I just was so relieved to finally see you again after being apart for so long. After you had called out to me, I confirmed that it really was you. You mean so much to me, Yuu-chan, and I know my life has no meaning without you in it." To show that his feelings are real, Mika plants a sweet kiss on Yuu's soft pair.

Once the kiss is broken so the vampire could look back at him, Yuu could feel his cheeks become a little warm. Rubbing his thumb over Mika's lips, slightly feeling the sharp fangs, Yuu then decides to be honest since Mika was. "Mika, not once I have ever stopped thinking about you as I trained to achieve my revenge for what that bastard Ferid and the other vampires had done to all of us. Demons may have used your form to break me, but I know how you really are and our strong bond helped me stay stronger against the demons or any other enemy.

"Sure I have Guren, Shinoa, and the others, but I also know in my heart that I can be more of myself when I'm with you. Mika, I love you with all my heart."

To hear those words for the first time from him, Mika could feel tears form in his eyes along with a soft smile. "Yuu-chan, you have no idea how much those words means to me. And, I love you." Tears in his own eyes and a smile across his face too, the two lean closer together, their make-out session warming their hearts. They both knew that now that they know each other's true feelings, things could only become perfect for them and the others in their new life.


	2. Explore the Silver Castle

Hi everyone! Sorry I took a little while with this chapter, been busy with work and fawning over the series and these two boys. I just can't help but love them so much. I just keep coming up with new fanfics for these two left and right and the ideas just won't stop coming. Which is good for me since I always enjoy writing and reading. Anyway, with this new chapter, I do not own Seraph of the End or Coraline. If I did own the series, Yuu and Mika would have a more official, canon relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Explore the Silver Castle**

The next morning, Yuu could feel the sunlight hit him right in the face, grumbling in annoyance. Reaching over to where Mika should be, Yuu felt nothing but air. Looking over his shoulder, he sees that Mika had already straightened up his side of the bed after getting up. Getting out of bed, Yuu leaves his side not as neat as Mika's and leaves the bedroom to see where his beloved went after changing into some loose black pants and a blue tank top.

Coming down the stairs, Yuu then picks up the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Opening the sliding door a bit, sure enough there was Mika, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up almost at his elbows, khaki pants and black sleep slippers, his back to the door while cooking something that smelt so good. Carefully opening the door quietly, Yuu sneaks up behind the blonde before wrapping his arms around him from behind, which surprised the vampire. "Morning, Mika! So this is where you went off to."

Holding his arms, Mika smiles at him, replying, "Good morning Yuu-chan. Did you sleep well?" he asks as he went back to cooking.

"Yeah, more than I have in a long time. What are you cooking?" Yuu glances down at the two frying pans he is using.

"Your breakfast. I figured I would fix something for you before we explore our home. I am glad that after this house had been divided up for us, Guren had furniture moved in and stock up enough food for us to start with in all three apartments. He's even made sure that there were enough blood for me since I can't eat normally like I used to." Mika answers as he flips the eggs and bacon so they cook evenly.

Then a thought occurred to Yuu. "Speaking of Guren, I need to give him a call." He then leaves to go grab his cell phone.

"What for?"

"I just need to ask him a favor."

"Ok, but be quick. Your food is almost ready."

"I won't be long." Getting his phone from his nightstand, Yuu dials a number, listen to it ring a few times before he heard someone answer.

"What's up, Yuu? How is everything at the house? Shinoa and Kimizuki had just informed me that everything is going well for them." Guren says as he is going over a few paperwork at his office.

"Everything is good, Guren. Thanks for doing this for us. But I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well, ever since I found out that Mika is alive, I've been searching for a way to turn him back into a human. Do you think it's possible that he can be changed back?" Yuu says, hoping that there is a way for Mika to be a human again.

There was a pause on the other end, indicating that Guren is thinking. Just when he thought he wouldn't say anything about his request, Guren broke the silence, saying, "It's not an easy task, but it's not impossible either. I know how much Mika means to you, so I'll see what I can do."

This really surprised Yuu, to hear that Guren will try made him hopeful that he'll be helping his Mika. "Thank you so much, Guren. This really means alot to me."

Just then, he heard Mika call from the kitchen, "Yuu-chan, breakfast time."

"Hey, I gotta go. Thanks for doing this, Guren."

"Sure thing. Just don't call me too often since I'll be doing a lot of thinking and researching, so I'll need my concentration to be strong without any distractions." Guren added.

"Sure, thanks again for doing this." With that, Yuu hung up and went back downstairs and into the kitchen to see Mika had already set up his plate of over-easy eggs, chewy bacon, buttered toast and a glass of whole milk on one side of the two-person table with the blonde sitting in the opposite chair, drinking down some blood since that is all he can have since he's a vampire. Just as he is sitting down in the other chair, Yuu leans down to plant a quick peck on Mika's soft lips. After that little peck, Yuu sat down and started eating his breakfast his beloved prepared for him with Mika drinking down blood as his breakfast.

After they were done and almost all of the dishes taken care of, Mika pulls out two small note pads and pens, handing one of each to Yuu. "Mika, what's this?" Yuu asks as curiosity got to him on what the blonde had planned.

"I believe it'll be more fun exploring. So you count all of the doors and list anything that are blue or red, while I count the windows and list anything green, and we stay in our apartment." Mika explained how they are going to do this.

"How is it you were able to figure out a fun way to do this?" Yuu gives his boyfriend a sly grin.

Mika just returns the expression with his own smirk. "Just came to me before I started making your breakfast." With that, the two dash out of the kitchen through different doors, with Yuu writing down the three doors and Mika writing down the windows in the kitchen and the next room which happened to be the dining room while also keeping track of their colors.

Opening a door to a small room on the first floor after checking where other doors lead; their bedroom, a guest bedroom, a study with a hidden bed like in a dormitory at a college, bathrooms with two full ones upstairs and half one on the first floor, the dining room, and a small private library, Yuu discovered where the water heater is located. Listing that in his note pad, Yuu switches a light off, noticing the lights flicker before going out. "Yuu-chan, you just turned off our power!" Mika called from upstairs.

"Oops, sorry about that Mika." Yuu calls back as he flips the switch back so the power was back on. Entering the living room, Yuu listed any thing he saw in the room being blue or red, thinking about the eye color Mika has. Just then he sees a particular small object hidden behind the recliner. Picking up the object, Yuu is surprised to see it's a perfectly round sphere crystal.

Just as he is examining the crystal, Yuu suddenly notices something about the wallpaper next to the fireplace. Looking closely, Yuu could tell that there is a door behind the wallpaper, no doorknob but there was a keyhole. Running his hand over the wallpaper, Yuu calls for the vampire, "Hey Mika, come check out this door."

Mika is just finishing with counting the windows and list anything that is green when he heard Yuu call him from the parlor. Setting his note pad and pen down, Mika heads into the parlor to see Yuu standing next to what seems to be a door behind the wallpaper. "What's this, Yuu-chan?"

"I think that this door is locked."

"Let me check the key drawer in the kitchen." With that Mika went into the kitchen to look for a key that goes to the door. Sure enough, Mika found a key that goes with the door, puzzled to see a crystal sphere on it. Returning to the parlor, Mika tears through the wallpaper so the door can open easily after unlocking it. Slowly opening the door, the two are confused to see a wall of bricks on the other side of the door.

"Why are there bricks?" Yuu asks as the two are just puzzled to discover this.

"Guren might have had this closed off when they were dividing the house." Figuring that Yuu had found all of the doors in their apartment, Mika gently takes his hand and says as he pulls him close after shutting the door, "Come on, Yuu-chan, let's watch a movie or something."

Smiling at the thought of spending time with him, Yuu simply smiles and let Mika lead him into a different room to find something to watch. During commercial breaks, the two agreed that they would look for jobs tomorrow, learning that both Shinoa and Mitsuba are going to start working as actresses for a dinner-theatre in Shibuya, and both Kimizuki and Yoichi will start their job at a police station in Shinjuku.

Later that night, after Mika had prepared curry for Yuu and he enjoyed his dinner, the two had soon gone to bed before ten, wanting a good night's sleep when they go job hunting tomorrow. Sharing a tender good-night kiss with their hands intertwined, Yuu and Mika fell asleep with gentle smiles. The raven-haired boy is just dreaming peacefully about him and his beloved, he had almost missed the sound a ferret makes when chatting.


	3. A Better World?

**Hello, my readers. Here is the long awaited chapter 3 of The Other Mika. As you read, you may notice some differences with my fanfic and the movie, but I want you all to figure it out. And so, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **A Better World?**

Wait, there is a ferret in his and Mika's room? Shifting enough to look under the bed, sure enough there was the small brown and white weasel chatting at him before scurrying out from under the bed and into the hallway. Curious about the ferret, Yuu quickly plants a kiss to Mika's temple as he continued to sleep soundly, bringing a smile to his face at the sight of the peaceful expression.

Carefully climbing out of bed, Yuu quietly leaves the room to see the ferret had waited for him by the staircase before scurrying down the steps with Yuu staying close behind. Seeing the ferret enter the parlor and making its way over to the strange door, Yuu could only get confused with why the ferret is going there.

Opening the door, thinking that the ferret decided to play hide and seek, Yuu realized that the brick wall is gone and behind the door is a hallway made out of silks that change between blue and red. Feeling a mysterious breeze play with his raven hair, Yuu starts to walk through the hallway to where another door waits, being only slightly open.

At the other end, Yuuichiro pushes the door open only to be puzzled that he had entered back into the parlor of his and Mika's apartment. Glancing around, Yuu did notice that the painting over the fireplace mantle had been altered slightly. Just as he is wondering what is going on, he picked up a delicious smell.

Entering the kitchen, Yuu sees Mika over by the stove. "Mika? What are you doing in here so late?"

"Actually," the Mika before him spoke in a voice that is somehow different, sounding a little deeper and when he turned to face him, Yuu is in shock to see he had small white crystals in his eye sockets that shimmer at every angle like a diamond, "you're just in time for dinner, Yuu-chan."

The deep voice was one difference, but seeing the crystal eyes is a dead give away that this person is not his beloved Mika. "You're not Mika. My Mika doesn't have crystals for eyes."

"Do you like them? I'm actually your other Mika. Now go let the other Narumi that dinner is ready." the other Mika said as he bent down to open the oven door.

"Wait, Narumi is here?" Yuu asks, completely puzzled. When they were told they are having a chance of a normal life outside the Moon Demon Company and the JIDA, Narumi was offered to live with them, but he had declined, saying he wanted to be a neighbor to all six of them so he is living in a small house down the road from the Silver Castle.

"Of course. He comes to visit every once in awhile." Seeing Yuu just stand there, confused, he adds, "Go on. You can find him in our library."

Doing as he is told, Yuu heads over to their private library to not only find the other Narumi there, but the library is different from the library back home with fancier shelves, a beautiful chandelier that lights the entire room, and a couple paintings hung on the walls. For some odd reason, the people in the paintings seem to be waving at him.

Ignoring the paintings, Yuu turns his attention to the familiar figure reading a book. "Hello?" he calls to him.

The other Narumi looks up from his book and smiled at Yuu, his crystal eyes sparkling. "Hey there, Yuu. What's up?"

"First off I never thought that the real Narumi would be into reading that topic." Yuu says as he examines the book, reading the title "The Mystical Fortune.".

"You would be amazed with what you can learn with reading."

"Anyway, he said to tell you that dinner is ready." Yuu told him what the other Mika sent him to do.

The other Narumi sets his book down and quickly gets to his feet. "About time. I was getting really hungry." And so the two head into the dining room where the other Mika is setting the table. Seated, Yuu watches as the other Mika sets a bowl of curry in front of him with a small plate of buttered rolls next to it and doing the same for himself and the other Narumi. Once everything is set, Yuu takes a bite out of the curry, finding it tasty but not as delicious as the real Mika's cooking.

Having his fill on the curry and rolls, the other Mika takes his empty dishes and replaces them with a chocolate cake with vanilla icing well decorated with the blue and red words saying, _"Welcome home, Yuichiro!"_ Confused, Yuu faces the other Mika. "Home?"

"I and everyone in this world have been waiting for you, Yuu-chan." the other Mika says as the other Narumi stood by his chair.

"Waiting for me?"

"You know it, Yuu."

The thought he had earlier after meeting the other Mika then resurfaced. "I didn't know I had another Mika."

"Of course you do!" the other Mika says with a bit of a laugh as he took one of Yuu's hands into his and held it tenderly. "Everyone has another version of their most loved one."

Seeing their hands intertwined, Yuu couldn't help but feel a chilling feeling coming up and down his spine, as if the person in front of him is really dead. Then he decided to keep that thought in the back of his mind. "Look, I would like to stay and chat, but I should be getting back to my other Mika."

"But I am your other Mika." he said almost like he is offended.

"No I mean my #1 Mika." Starting to find this crazy with the way this world is, Yuu decided that he should get back to bed. "I should go to sleep."

"Of course, my dearest, it is all made up for you." the other Mika says as he takes Yuu's hand, causing that chill to run up his spine again.

"I should be heading home. I'll see you two love birds later." the other Narumi waves them goodbye as the other Mika lead Yuu up the stairs and he leaves the house.

Entering their bedroom, Yuu noticed that he is too tired to notice any differences with the room compared to the one he shares with Mika. So he just got under the covers and once his head hit the pillow, he is fast asleep with his back to the other Mika. Certain that he is comfortable, the other Mika says softly, "I'll see you later."


End file.
